Shadix's Comics
Shadix's Comics is a comic series written by the BZPower member Shadix. It was one of the first series to make use of Jakiro's Xanramoru Kit. It has gained a fairly large following, which has been attributed to its frequent updates and almost daily comics. About Shadix's Comics was the first comic series started by Shadix, and is currently his most successful. It averages one comic every day, which has kept posting rates up. It was once advertised as growing faster than Dark709's topic. However, this does not take into account the fact that there have been no new comics from Dark709 at the time. This source of advertisement was later removed by Shadix. There are also plans to make a website for the comics, because Shadix is taking a Web Design course at his college. A design of the site can be found here. Plot General The comics tend to revolve around life in Shadix's studio, with conflicts commonly revolving around Evo, Tamyr and Shadix's Nintendo64. There are also word game comics, where there is a secret word that Shadix makes another perosn guess. There have been four of these (Telluris, Depar, Ardros and Less) plus a fan one by Ardros (Octagons). Sagas Occasionally, Shadix posts a comic saga. These sagas are typically short, with the longest being the eight-comic "Surprise" saga. Evo on Rampage (One) The fist Evo on Rampage saga began with Evo getting hungry for souls, and escaping Shadix's studio. He begins to eat everyone in sight, at which time the other characters assemble to fight him. At first, they are unable to stop him. However, Less is eventually able to defeat him with a Cupcakanoka of light. Evo on Rampage (Two) The second Evo on Rampage saga began when Evo asking Shadix to let him eat peoples' souls, because he hasn't fed in a while. When Shadix refuses, Evo escapes again, at which point the cast goes to arms and pursues him. Unfortunately, they were not able to catch him at first. Less later saves the day again by baiting a trap with steak and having Puddles maul Evo. This saga has not yet ended. Age of Differences The Age of Differences saga tells of some of the characters' pasts. Raptor Raptor reflects on the time when he was hired to kill the President of Hydraxion, which he accomplished by shooting him from the top of a buidling. After thinking about this, he remarks to Shadix that he has a fairly normal life. Evo Evo reflects on his past as Teknio, a guard for the governor. One day, a soul eater attempted to eat his soul, but Teknio managed to kill him. However, a link was formed between the two, causing Evo to become a soul eater. Coincidentally, on the same day, Less was set to give him a tour of Shadix's Comic Studio. The guards attacked Evo, but he managed to destroy all of them. Then, Less showed up and disowned Teknio, now Evo, even though Evo begged him not to. Less and Evo battle, with Less gaining the upper hand and condemning Evo to a life in Shadix's Comics. Makutox and Tamyr This saga began with Tamyr sending her henchman to make a deal with Makutox to destroy the comics, which he accepted. They attack the studio, and Makutox appeared, where he was attacked by Shadix, Less and Kayana. They were defeated, but not before Makutox revealed that he could be killed by a Protomite bullet. Depar orders some of these bullets online, and was informed that they would be delivered in 21 days. The henchman arrived to fight, but Less also joined the fight and quickly subdued him. Raptor then managed to delay Makutox with a kinetic rifle. The battle remaind at an uneasy standoff until the bullets finally arrived. Just as the cast was about to mount their attack, however, the henchman arrives with the mob, who quickly overwhelmed Shadix. Meanwhile, Jakiro and Kayana attacked Makutox, who ghosted through the bullets. However, Raptor uses the impact rifle to un-ghost Makutox, and fires the bullet at him, ending the battle. Surprise This saga began when a Guest Star in the comics turned out to be one of the henchman, who attacked Shadix, and was defeated by Evo. However, he was able to deliver a message. He informed the characters that all income to the comics had been cut off. Shadix decided to keep the henchman hostage, but Tamyr payed off his ransom of 200 dollars. In order to keep the studio open, the cast worked to come up with ideas to raise money. Shadix ran a lemonade stand. Evo created a pay-to-play arcade, luring customers in with Shadix's Nintendo64. Jakiro and Kayana held a talent show. Finally, Less attempted to sell cupcakes, but failed. These efforts brought in some cash, but then a news report aired stating that a reporter will go undercover and investiagte the loss of the comics' funds. The reporter first interviewed the henchman, who denied everything. The report then said that the comics didn't pay, and they turned away Guest Stars, and that the comics had failed. The reporter then interviewed the cast, but twisted their words around to make them look bad. During a break, Chesire arrived, using a projector to show the henchman saying that the income was cut off, as well exposing the news as helpers in the crime. Tamyr then showed up, destroying the camera, and threatening to destroy them. However, a GS, Powercore, also arrives, and scares Tamyr and her cronies into abandoning their plot. Characters The characters of Shadix's Comics are split into three groups: PGSes, IPGSes, and original characters (which there are now several of, despite the comics's claim of having a cast made of real people. PGSes The normal Permanent Guest Stars. IPGSes IPGSes, or Intermittent Permanent Guest Stars, are a cross between a guest star and an permanent guest star. The idea originated in Shadix's Comics, although they are similar to The Creator's HIGWCI's. Shadix has said this about the idea: "IPGS- Intermittent Permanent Guest Star. In other words, you are a PGS for a short time. You won't be in as many comics as the actual PGSs, but you still will be featured more then just a GS. The IPGS system was invented and first used on in the Shadix's Comics series, and has been also used in Altron's comics bcucu's 107.6 NOOB radio. Every couple of months, a new IPGS is placed and one is taken away. As of April 20th, it was of random. As of June 1st, when the next rotation is, it will not be." The April 20th rotation was won by Thylon, the June 1st rotation was won by Ardros and the August 10th rotation was won by Bcucu. Original Characters There are four original characters in Shadix's Comics. Former characters Characters that have been removed from the series, either in IPGS rotations or by other means. External Links *The BZPower Topic *The game, by Heliox *Official Website Category:Comics Category:Comic Sagas